


Dawning

by gryffindormischief



Series: Range of a Teaspoon [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindormischief/pseuds/gryffindormischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Ginny have a discussion just between the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawning

**Author's Note:**

> So three day weekends are the best. This one has some sibling bonding time, plus Romione & Hinny

"Oh my God. You love her," Ginny interrupted, dropping her mug on the table with a clatter and a splash of hot tea, " _Bugger_!'

Ron absentmindedly flicked his wand towards the table, siphoning the liquid off as Ginny rinsed her reddened hand under the cool tap water, "Yeah. I think I do."

After drying off with a tea towel, Ginny carried a second mug over, along with the pale green tea pot, "Well you at least fancy her a whole lot…given the snogging and _whatever else_."

Accepting the proffered mug, Ron spooned copious amounts of sugar into his tea and stirred, staring into the dark depths, "You and I both know snogging doesn't necessarily mean that."

With a scoff, Ginny nibbled a digestive, crumbs falling to the scarred wooden table, " _And_ you and I both know Hermione is different, the other stuff was just you being a git."

Ron's ears colored, "Oi! You started that."

Eyes narrowing dangerously, Ginny leaned forward and growled, "In the name of sibling bonding and closeness, I am choosing to let that slide. Don't test me again, _brother dear._ "

"Whatever," Ron mumbled, breaking up his digestive into tiny crumbles, eyes distant.

Pouring another cuppa and adding the requisite sugar and milk, Ginny sipped thoughtfully, "So. What are you going to do, then?"

"About what?"

Ginny reached across to flick her brother's nose, "About loving Hermione, you numpty. You going to tell her?"

Silence descended for a moment, the clock on the mantelpiece ticking away the seconds. Ron nervously tapped his fingers against the porcelain until he blurted, "D'you think it'll scare her off?"

Ginny smirked, eyes twinkling, "I think if she hasn't been scared off by the fact that she's dating _you_ , then you're probably ok."

Ron flipped Ginny a gesture that would've brought the wrath of Molly Weasley down on his head, "Thanks a lot _Ginerva_."

" _Someone's_ begging to be a test subject for George's new ever-tickle powder. I'm just saying, for whatever reason, she seems to like you," Ginny drawled, swallowing the last of her snack.

Unaffected by the threats, or her encouragement, Ron whined, "Yeah, but how _much_?"

Stacking their dishes back on the tray, Ginny rolled her eyes, "Bloody hell, you're such a _baby_." As she filled the sink with sudsy water and set the scrub brush washing, she turned, hands on hips, "I take that back, Teddy would handle this better."

Ron walked into the kitchen, pushing his bum onto the empty counter space, "Well _excuse me_ for being considerate and cautious."

Mimicking his movements, Ginny settled in across from Ron after toweling off the surface, " _Right_."

Picking at a non-existent string on his trousers, Ron mumbled, "I'm trying to be?"

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest, "It sounds more like you're trying to be a scaredy cat, and it's going well."

Ron glared mutinously, "You know, maybe I should just talk to Harry about this – which was my plan before you started drilling me."

Ginny scoffed, pulling her hair into a haphazard ponytail, " _Hardly_. And Harry? I guess because he's notoriously open about his feelings."

" _No_. Because he won't take the mickey," Ron answered defensively. Pausing, they both looked up towards the ceiling, listening for sounds that indicated Harry or Hermione were waking. Molly and Arthur had left early that morning for a day trip just the two of them, leaving the quartet home alone for the duration.

Content that the two non-Weasleys were still asleep, Ginny countered, "Are we talking about the same Harry?"

Ron leapt off his perch, voice rising, "I'd bloody well be better off talking to a brick wall!"

Unintimidated, Ginny laughed, flicking her wand to dry the now clean dishes and send them to the worn wood cupboards, "Nah, the brick walls around here are pretty cheeky."

"Stuff it," Ron rumbled, crunching into an apple.

" _You_ ," Ginny nearly shouted back, finally getting wound up.

" _No._ You," Ron bellowed, half-eaten apple dripping juice over his clenched fist.

Both Weasley's eyes shot over to the staircase, where the sound of footfals and creaking steps announced the arrival of _one_ of their significant others _._ Soon, Harry rounded the corner, ruffling his mussed hair, eyes still slightly cloudy and voice rough with sleep, "Very mature you two; can tell you're war heroes."

Ron punched his shoulder, "Typical only child thing to say – maturity is _not_ a part of sibling relationships."

Ginny slid from her seat, placing a chaste kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest, "Yeah, Ron would know."

Ron mimed gagging at the display, before answering, "You were a willing participant in our escalating banter _Ginny_."

Ushering Harry to a seat at the table, Ginny put the kettle back on, back turned to Ron, "Whatever you say."

Hoping to avert another sibling shouting match, Harry interjected, fiddling with the spoon Ginny sent over, "So what're we talking about exactly?"

Carrying the tea accouterments over once again, Ginny sat next to Harry, resting her head on his lanky shoulder, "Ron's in love with Hermione."

All three looked up at the sound of breath sucking in, and saw Hermione standing in the doorway, dark eyes widened in shock.

Ron, face flushed with embarrassment and anger in equal parts, glared, "Ginny I'm going to _murder_ you."

Harry rubbed at the tender area on his jaw where Ginny's head had smacked as she sat up rapidly, "Er- I'd have to object to that."

Ginny grimaced, eyeing Ron warily, "Thanks Harry."

Ron stood, chair legs scraping loudly, "Can you two shut it? Hermione's not moving."

Shooting a look at Ginny, Harry nodded, "She looks catatonic, mate."

Ginny fought a grin, eyes mischievous, "Maybe she's hoping if she doesn't move you won't see her and she can escape."

Harry stroked his stubbled chin thoughtfully, "Y'know, that's plausible. She must know by now Ron is much faster in a flat out race."

"I hate both of you," Ron grumbled, shifting his gaze towards Hermione in her dressing gown, curls wild about her head.

Blinking slowly, Hermione's eyes sought Ron's, no hint of her feelings showing in her carefully guarded expression, "Ron?"

Without breaking the connection, Ron barked, "Both of you out."

Mumbling mutinously, the couple left, grabbing Harry's tepid tea on the way, presumably to listen in from the parlor.

Once the door swung shut, fast enough that Ginny's bum got caught by it's swipe, thanks to Ron's vengeful use of his wand, Ron cleared his throat, voice cracking slightly, "Hermione…I didn't want to say anything because it's so…I'm trying to be sensitive I just-"

Rapidly, Hermione strode forward, laying a passionate kiss on Ron's lips, stunning him into silence, before whispering, "I love you too."

From behind the door, Ginny's voice rang out, "I bloody _knew_ it!"


End file.
